Shawty With You
by OopsImSorry
Summary: Louis Tomlinson/OC One Shot. After living 2 tearful years with him gone and totally clueless about my feelings, it all changes one Christmas Eve. x I should be playing in the winter snow, But Ima be under the mistletoe. x


_Aye, it's the most beautiful time of the year, Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, I should be playing in the winter snow, but Ima be under the mistletoe._

_With you, Shawty with you. With you, Shawty with you._

I stared at his light blue-grey irises that were glued onto my face. I couldn't help but automatically smile. His eyes lit up and he started to grin back, which made my heart melt. Butterflies were let out in my stomach. My focus got caught by his lips. He had perfectly pink lips that were naturally curved. I smiled bigger; it was more happening its self. Every night I dreamt of those sparkly eyes, every day I could only imagine those soft lips in front of me.

His lips parted. With his tongue he moistened his them. In return I did the same. Slowly and gracefully I could feel our heads move closer together. My gaze found its way back to his eyes. My reflection shone back at me from his blue with grey specked eye. As if planned, his hand held onto my check. We both swallowed, and his vision trailed to my lips. I didn't take my sight from his eyes, though I knew what we both wanted.

All the pain I had experienced was all forgotten, I felt like a new person when our heads moved even closer now. His hot breath hit against my face. Within seconds our lips met. I moved my arms over his shoulders and around his neck. I was smiling while our lips exchanged, so was he. Our kisses turned from a shy, gentle position to more rogue and passionate each second. I pulled his face more against mine. Our chests were only a few inches apart. I got access in his mouth and we both tangled our tongues. I felt a more powerful sensation then fireworks. Why hadn't I have experienced this with him before? At the same time, we both broke apart for a breath. We stayed in the position as his hand gently brushed the small of my back up and down. We both locked eyes; I knew this was where I belonged.

I kept my arms around his neck as the wind blew. I let out a little shiver. He wrapped both arms around me, tightening and getting rid of the space between our bodies. I buried my face in his chest and closed my eyes. We were breathing heavy and calmly, keeping both of us warm. I could stand there forever, in his arms. I felt light snowflakes start to fall on me. The night was silent except our breathes and the fragile flakes that danced their way down. Though, the silence was not awkward at all. It was peaceful and soothing; something I hadn't experienced in a while. I snuggled my head deeper into his chest. I didn't want to lose him again. My heart had beaten my brain, and all along I knew it as well. It was a mistake letting him go clueless, but now, seeing him after two depressed year; I could never be happier.

We stood in the middle of the path of a community park at half past midnight alone, yet I couldn't think of a place I rather be. The snow shaped under my boot and both our positions were firm. It was Christmas Eve. A day I never looked forward to until tonight. He moved his head down and kissed the top of my head. We gently rocked back and forth on our toes.

I had been waiting for his plane earlier today; he said that he would be coming straight to my house. Although I knew he had no feelings towards me, I couldn't help but feel excited. After waiting three long hours with no one showing up, my heart had been shattered. I knew it was too good to be true. Taking night walks was the only thing I did that kept my mind off things. To my surprise I bumped into a familiar gorgeous figure, who looked just as shocked as I was. He had come.

The whole time we didn't talk much, we didn't have to. It was perfect and my mind was racing a million miles an hour.

The silence was broken. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Louis." I replied, turning my head to the right but still against his chest. "I always have."

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, But I can't stop staring at your face, I should be playing in the winter snow, But Ima be under the mistletoe._

_With you, Shawty with you. With you, Shawty with you._

**A/N: HELLO LOVELY READERS! This is a One Shot that came up on the top of my head at almost midnight. Its also my first One Shot so please bear with me. I wrote it to make up for being extremely late on updating for Complicated! (im terribly sorry, but Ive been really busy lately. Ill get back to the story really soon i promise) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I appreciate all of them, so thank you so much xx  
><strong>


End file.
